


Gluttony

by curiumKingyo



Series: Seven Deadly Deviancies [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Food, Hand Feeding, M/M, Mentioned Connor - Freeform, Mentioned Hank Anderson, Oral Fixation, emotions how do they work?, side pair: Hankcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: Eating is such a human activity. Nines hopes that sharing meals with Gavin will teach him more about how to deal with deviancy and its terrible consequence: emotions.





	Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> Reed900 based on the Seven Deadly Sins? I must be the most original person on this fandom OTL  
> Anyway, I had a lot of ideas for small stories about them and decided to gather them all in a thematic series. I posted it as a seven-chapter story yesterday but decided to turn it into a series of one-shots instead due to differences in tone and rating.

Human senses are just electric impulses captured, analyzed and interpreted through human sensory organs and brain. With this in mind, whoever believes androids don’t have a sense of taste or smell clearly doesn’t understand the first thing about being an android. Or human, for all matters. The two races might experience those input in different ways but deep down both processes are fairly similar.

It is true that androids don’t eat, though. They sometimes need to replenish their thirium supplies, and some of them like to do so by ingesting the blue substance through their mouth, while others prefer to just open their lower abdominal plate and fill the acrylic box there directly. Connor fits into the first category, and Nines, unsurprisingly, fits the second.

That doesn’t mean that Nines doesn’t appreciate the act of eating. In fact, he is fascinated by it, and by everything it entails. And, most of all, he feels deeply satisfied when he knows that Detective Gavin Reed is well fed.

Their relationship had a rocky start but Nines had been literally programmed to succeed in any tasks assigned to him. His status as deviant only implies that he is the one assigning those tasks, but his true nature has never changed. He learns how to deal with Gavin, then he learns how to appreciate him and before he really sees it Gavin is doing the same for him.

It takes months, a frustratingly long period of time when compared to Connor’s easy relationship with Lieutenant Hank Anderson, but Nines believes it will be worth the wait. When Gavin leans up on his tiptoes to kiss him the first time his rewards systems fire all at once. Task completed with success. Nines kisses him back, tongue sweeping into the Detective’s mouth.

“You need a better diet,” Nines says, still composed and calm while Gavin’s face is red and hot.

“If you think so you can cook for me,” Gavin jests and he doesn’t really expect Nines’ LED to blink yellow before the android nods solemnly.

“I don’t have a cooking facility in my housing unit, but I can cook for you in your own apartment.”

“Are you serious?”

Nines licks Gavin’s lips. The analysis on his saliva is atrocious, the leftover taste of oily fries and cheap tabasco sauce is vexing. Nines must intervene, if not for Gavin’s health then for his own well being.

“Absolutely.”

It starts simple enough. Nines and Gavin together at the supermarket discussing ingredients and recipes, and then Nines in Gavin’s small kitchen three or four days a week. The android makes sure to find recipes that fit the human’s tastes while also being healthy. Gavin has a fast metabolism but they both know it won’t last forever, it is good to take some care of his body while it is still working on his favor.

Cooking, for Nines, is an art and a science. His accurate sensors give him precision and liberty to tweak and change the recipes as he goes. More of this, less of that, and every plate he dishes out is the new best thing Gavin has ever eaten. The Detective eats with so much pleasure that Nines can’t help but feel his pump beating faster, circling thirium through his system and making his skin flush.

They make it a habit of Nines kissing Gavin right after he finishes eating. The taste lingering on his mouth is the android’s meal and Nines eats it eagerly. Gavin’s lips tingle when they part, his head spinning with lack of oxygen.

Nines has started to show up at Gavin’s apartment every day. Most days he cooks and watches as Gavin eats. Some days they just sit together and watch TV before Gavin grows bored and climbs on Nines’ lap to kiss him some more.

“Gavin, dinner is almost ready but there is still time for you to take a shower,” Nines announces imperiously from the kitchen. It is a day off and they’ve been hanging out at Gavin’s apartment since morning. Nines had insisted on taking the day to clean and organize and, as much as Gavin hates doing chores, he was easily convinced by the promise of a reward.

Gavin is placing the last pieces of folded laundry on his wardrobe and shouts an agreement across the apartment. He drapes a towel over his shoulders and moves to the bathroom for a well deserved shower. When he passes by the kitchen he is assaulted with a smell unlike any he has felt before.

“Nines, what are you cooking?”

“A reward for you, Detective,” Nines say and Gavin feels like he shouldn’t feel this hot and bothered just because Nines is using his sultry voice and looking down at him through thick eyelashes. But he does and he walks stiffly down the corridor until he reaches the safety of the bathroom.

When he leaves the bathroom he finds Nines sitting at the table, meal set in front of him, a placid expression on his face. His LED is spinning fast, the only sign of his true emotional state. Gavin’s feet don’t make any noise as he walks down the corridor. He stops on the threshold, brows furrowing.

Nines is sitting on the only chair present on the room, and there is a small nest of pillows on the floor by his side. Gavin swallows thickly and heat licks his gut.

“Sit by my side, Gavin,” Nines invites him and pats the pillow closest to him.

Gavin does as he is told with no hesitance. His heart is beating fast, he suddenly feels his palms sweating. He sits down as gracefully as he can - Nines always praises him when he acts controlled and this time it is no different.

“You make me very happy,” Nines says, running his fingers through Gavin’s hair. A shiver sparks down the human’s spine and makes his skin flare with gooseflesh. “I have prepared something special for you tonight.”

“Why am I on the floor?” Gavin asks, his voice oddly soft.

“Because I think it will improve your experience,” Nines replies with simplicity and Gavin knows he won’t have any other response so he just takes it.

“What did you prepare?”

“Open your mouth and tell me yourself.”

Nines offers him a piece of bread topped with a thick, dark sauce. Gavin opens his mouth and much to his surprise Nines lets his fingertips brush Gavin’s lips as the human accepts the piece of food. Nines is usually very fastidious and the sensors in his hand are very sensitive. He rarely allows Gavin’s mouth close to his hands.

A shiver runs down Gavin’s spine. Flavor explodes in his mouth. The bread is still warm, and it is so soft it feels like it is melting on Gavin’s tongue. The sauce is spicy but surprisingly fresh. The combination is delightful in both taste and texture. Nines’ fingers finally pull away.

“Do you like it?”

“It is delicious.”

Nines smiles down at him. It is a soft smile, unlike the usual know-it-all smirks or threatening grins he wears on interrogatories. Gavin feels warm all over. He opens his mouth, eyes drooping lazily as Nines picks another piece of food and offers him.

This time it is small toast, crispy and salty, a cherry tomato perched over it and an abundance of olive oil dripping down the brown crust. The oil runs down Nines’ fingers and the android rubs it on Gavin’s lips as he slowly chews on his food. The tomato is unbelievably sweet, undermining the acidity of the oil. Gavin’s tongue act on its own volition, flicking out to lick oil from his lips and accidentally brushing Nines’ fingertips.

A buzz of static leaves Nines’ voice box and Gavin easily recognizes it as the android version of a moan. Looking up at his partner, Gavin slowly extends his tongue and slides against Nines’ fingers. The movement is telegraphed, Gavin is leaving plenty of chance for Nines’ to pull his hand away but the android allows the touch, watches it with intense grey eyes.

Nines’ finger finally is snatched away, and Gavin can’t help a little disappointed grunt.

“You still need to be fed,” Nines says, voice even despite the glazed look on his eyes and the yellow flickering of his LED. Gavin licks his lips and nods slightly, opening his lips to accept Nines’ new offer.

The next piece of food takes Gavin by surprise. A fresh apricot, sweet and tart, cold against Gavin’s tongue. There is a piece of a creamy cheese topping it and honey drizzled over it all. Gavin had never been a fan of mixing flavors but Nines knows how to make it work. This portion is bigger than the others, Gavin takes his time chewing it, feeling the tastes and textures caressing his mouth.

Nines is staring intensely, his eyes following Gavin’s every move. His lips purse as he chews, his eyelids flutter as he gets lost in the pleasure of the moment. Gavin is not surprised when Nines’ hand gently touches his jaw, feels it moving as the human chews, fingers press against his throat when he swallows.

They continue staring at each other. Nines’ fingers running lightly over Gavin’s face, the rough texture of his beard, the sharp angle of his jaw, the smoothness of his scar. Nines’ breath is mostly aesthetic but the android told Gavin it also helps regulate his internal temperature.

Nines is panting.

“More,” Gavin demands, his entire body wired up. He feels everything tenfold. Every fleeting touch between them, the weight of Nines’ leg against his torso as he leans against the android, the rustle of his white uniform when he moves to pick more food from the platter. Gavin has never been so focused on details as he is now.

Nines offers more of the soft bread and spicy sauce and Gavin eats with pleasure. The buttery texture, the warmth after the cold apricot dish, the fingertip resting against his lip. Gavin’s eyes slip closed and he leans his head on Nines’ lap. The android’s clean hand comes to rest on his damp hair.

“Open up,” Nines orders softly and Gavin obeys immediately.

An olive is put on his mouth. Gavin loves olives but this one has been marinated on something citric and is peppered with spices he can’t name. It tastes amazing. The mix of flavors make him moan a little, his tongue sweeps over his lips chasing more of the flavor.

“Do you want more of this?”

“Yes, please,” he rubs his cheek against Nines’ leg and the android scratches his scalp tenderly.

Nines continues feeding him by hand. Every new piece of food is accompanied by gentle touches to his lips, jaw, neck. At some point, the synthetic skin on Nines’ hand peels off and his bare sensors investigate Gavin’s mouth.

The android rubs his plastic fingertips over Gavin’s tongue, the rough texture and slickness are different from anything he had felt before. He gently grabs the tip of the human’s tongue between his thumb and pointer finger and carefully tugs on it. Gavin gasps. Nines lets go of his tongue and moves his attention to his cheeks instead.

Gavin’s breath is coming out of him in deep but shaky exhalations. It catches on the white plastic of Nines’ wrist as the android explores his human partner’s cheeks and gums. He presses down on Gavin’s molars, the clash of enamel and acrylic almost painful but both of them are feeling so good this small discomfort doesn’t really matter.

They lose track of time, or, rather, Gavin does and Nines actively decides to ignore his internal clock. Instead, he focuses on Gavin’s vitals. His breathing is deep, slow, his heart is beating steadily, there is a distinct high temperature on his cheeks that translates into a soft blush across the bridge of his nose.

What was that word Connor used when describing what he feels when Lieutenant Anderson is sleeping by his side?

Enamored.

Nines feels his own face tinting blue as more thirium is channeled into his main processors. Deviancy doesn’t equate understanding his feelings, quite the opposite. He was designed not to feel, not to deviate, he doesn’t know how to deal with his emotions and he is struggling to learn. Gavin’s eyelashes brush his sensitive palm as he caresses the human’s face and it causes an avalanche of conflicting directives and tasks to pop into his mainframe. He has learned to call these _emotions_ and dealing with them is difficult.

He is more than willing to learn, though. The more he knows about emotions the better he can express how good Gavin makes him feel. How rewarding it is for him to share time with the human. How pleasant every physical aspect of him is to Nines.

Gavin licks Nines’ palm, hot tongue over the exposed sensors. If Gavin were an android they would have synched up in that exact moment, and Nines would have been able to share his feelings with him. But Gavin is just human, maybe the most human person Nines has ever met.

Intellectually, Nines knows that emotions are just electric signals too, but they are much harder to navigate than the scientific precision of spices and flavors. After observing his human peers for many months Nines reached the conclusion that eating is the most human of activities. It appeals to all senses: the color of the food, the smell wafting in the air, the textures interacting with tongue and teeth, the sounds of chewing and laughing, the flavors creating unique experiences.

That is why he is so fascinated by the act. If there is one thing that might teach him how to be more human, it is eating. Since he can’t actually eat, he figured feeding would be the next best thing.

He is not wrong. Gavin is leaning heavily against his leg, his skin warm and soft despite the scars and coarse body hair, and he looks dazed and happy. All those weeks cooking together have brought them closer, but it is just now that he feels something like a true, deep connection forming.

“Nines, I am full,” Gavin says, voice slurred.

“There is still some food left,” Nines tells him and he dips his finger in olive oil and offers it to Gavin. Gavin licks it almost sleepily before speaking again.

“I don’t want food anymore.”

Nines makes a small noise, a little like a polytone beep,  and pushes the platter away.

“Nines?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to stay for the night?”

Nines’ LED circles red for half a second and blinks back to yellow and then blue quickly after. Gavin is looking at him with half-lidded eyes and a sated expression on his face. Nines wants to have him like this for a little longer, so he nods in affirmative.

“Do you want to watch TV?” Nines offers, his internal clock popping up on the corner of his vision and telling him it is still very early in the night. Gavin shakes his head a little.

“Come to bed with me,” he asks and Nines feels his perfectly crafted heart squeeze a little too hard at the soft voice he used. 

“You must brush your teeth before,” Nines says and Gavin makes a little pained noise and hides his face against Nines’ leg.

“Kiss me instead,” he demands in a quiet voice.

“Kiss?”

“Your saliva,” Gavin says, one green eye peeking up to meet Nines’ inscrutable grey gaze. “It has antibacterial qualities and was designed to keep your mouth clean and germ-free.”

Nines’ eyebrow ticks up, a human reaction that came naturally to him with deviancy.

“I didn’t think you were paying attention when I explained this to you.”

Gavin laughs, soft and sweet.

“I am always paying attention. Do I get a kiss?”

Nines leans down, grabs Gavin’s chin and gently turn his head until their noses are brushing each other. Gavin’s breath is choppy and heat radiates from his cheeks. Nines brushes his lips against Gavins, eliciting a shivery whine from the detective.

“Will you brush your teeth thoroughly tomorrow morning?” Nines spills the words directly into the hot space between Gavin’s lips.

“I will,” Gavin’s entire body seem to vibrate and Nines waits until he closes his eyes before leaning down the last few millimeters and kissing him gently.

Nines’ tongue sweeps over Gavin’s, his sensors picking remnants of paprika and cinnamon on his mouth. Gavin moans. Nines kisses him with all the focus of his impressive state-of-art mind. Gavin grabs the hem of his pants, hands shaky and noises needy.

When he pulls away he lays a quick last lick to Gavin’s lips before sitting up again. Gavin’s face is painted in a fiery pink, eyes glassy and dark and so green. Nines saves this image into his safest databank.

He stands up and Gavin immediately puts his hands up, making grabby motions and blinking slowly and softly at him. Nines picks him up as if he weighs nothing and Gavin curls into his chest making a happy noise similar to a purring in the back of his throat.

Nines takes him to the bedroom and lays him down on the bed effortlessly. Gavin doesn’t let go of him and the human giggles a little as the android does his best to settle down by his side. Gavin fits perfectly under Nines’ arm, his leg thrown over Nines’, his face on the android’s chest. Nines’ thirium pump doesn’t beat in the same way a human’s heart does but it has a rhythm that quickly lulls Gavin to sleep.

It is still early, and Nines needs less than an hour of daily rest to clean his cache and upload information from the temporary memory to his main databank. It means he has many hours to just look at Gavin, at the way the yellow light from the streetlamp makes him look soft and warm and welcoming, at the little curl of hair falling on his forehead, at the upturn of his lip as he nuzzles Nines’ chest in his sleep.

Nines can’t have enough of this soft feeling. His rewarding systems keep firing at random moments, reacting to any little thing Gavin does as he sleeps. The never-ending task list in Nines’ mind is blessedly empty, all his directives fulfilled. He feels at peace.

Gavin’s skin is warm where Nines’ lips touch him in a feather light kiss. The android smiles as he feels an impossible sweetness spreading all over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/curiumkingyo) or [Tumblr](http://burn-gormans-eyelashes.tumblr.com) and if you are feeling generous, take a look at my [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/O5O8K6GJ#) too <3


End file.
